


Heat In The Broken World

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boning, Chillby's restaurant, Drunk Sans, Eye Sex, M/M, Master guard Papyrus, Mating Cycles, Rough Sex, Underfell, anal?, dark sex, ecto dicks, in heat, in the bone zone, quiet sans, skele sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Papyrus is in heat, and decides to get help from his most loyal follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat In The Broken World

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a ton of Yandere Papyrus a while ago, and you guys liked the dominance. Then I was reading comics on Tumblr and realized that underswap Papyrus is probably the most Yandere of them all. Think about it, he doesn't have the restraint of a Sans and is always doing stuff to keep his bro living in the bright and colorful world he enjoys. So then I got bored, and created a blog for yandere Papyrus. The name is Sans is Sempai. If you have any questions/wanna rp, hit me up there. I just don't know where to continue with a fanfiction. Anyways, here is this smut that is pretty much self indulgence on my part, maybe you guys will like it. Let me know what you think in the comments below? Please?

Papyrus bangs into their shared house at precisely ten minutes after his shift is over. His brother is normally gone either working or gathering Intel of some kind. He actually enjoys how much information his brother will give him on a topic if he so much as mentions wanting to know. In fact, he took advantage of that fact the last time his body felt this way.  
His body is hotter than a furnace, and he keeps having to calm his magic so as not to show that weakness. Papyrus knows that his body is in heat, and he knows the way to solve it too. Papyrus knows that he could have literally any monster in the underground he wants, but Sans is his preference. There is added no risk of being manipulated, his brother wouldn't dare to dominate him, and best of all is that he can fuck him like the little cockslut he is.  
While thinking through all this, Papyrus decides to sit patiently on their black leather sofa. Half an hour later, and he calls his brother demanding his return. Twenty minutes pass, and Papyrus gets up to leave. Sans has never taken more than fifteen minutes unless he got caught up in trouble.  
Papyrus goes directly to Chillby's only to find exactly what he expects. His brother is passed out and drunk off of bottles of mustard once again. Papyrus stomps over and picks up his older brother by the hood in disgust. This was a shameful display, unremitting of the brother for one so high.  
He slams Sans onto the couch, forcing him awake. "Get up you lazy bones," he growls. Sans jumps awake, but not fast enough Papyrus's liking. He is feeling impatient, so he snaps his fingers, causing the thorn of his special purple magic to force Sans into creating certain body parts. Then he idly forces incredibly pleasurable magic throughout his brother's body.  
He doesn't really do it out of any sense of kindness or consideration for Sans, Papyrus just finds it to be so much better if he's tight with pleasure. "Turn around," Papyrus orders, deciding that Sans needs some form of punishment for going out and getting drunk when he was supposed to be coming home.   
"Y-yes boss," Sans stutters before scrambling to turn around. It looks pathetic really, and Papyrus finds it to be almost funny enough to make him laugh. Maybe if his bones weren't on fire, he would. To be perfectly honest, he just wants to Fuck Sans and get this heat over with. The thing is, Papyrus knows that Sans is a thirsty little slut. He can't just award disobedience, and so he quickly and efficiently chips away parts of the bone in his pelvis and thighs.  
Sans doesn't even fight him on the injuries, just like the loyal little mongrel he is. In fact he whimpers, but leans back anyway. This is good in Papyrus's mind, it means that Sans has learned his lesson. Papyrus gasps as his train of thoughtless disrupted by the sensation of eager kitten licks on his hips. He growls, and throws Sans to the floor.   
Papyrus turns to where he is facing forward, and he finally releases his dripping purple dick. When it pops into its thick existence, Sans can't help but drool at it. He finds it to be appealing to him, and he gives Papyrus pleading eyes. Papyrus pretends to ponder it for a moment before dragging his brother into a face first encounter with his purple dick.   
I "You were so impatient earlier, why the pause now?" Papyrus demands. Sans takes that as a invite and takes some of the hard member into his mouth. As entertaining as Papyrus finds this, it's just too boring to amuse him anymore. So he grasps Sans's skull, and violently slams his dick deep into his throat. Sans gags around the intrusion, and Papyrus enjoys that horrified face. It makes him feel strong even when his body says differently. The spasming and chocked noises feel so good, that Papyrus staunchest for a moment and just enjoys the sensation.  
Before long, he feels a tapping on his hip bones, and he pulls out halfway. He enjoys that messy look of love and anguish that appears on his brother's face when he takes him this way. The feeling is intoxicating, almost like a drug. Papyrus hates his brother for stirring these unnecessary feelings . Inside of him. In retaliation, he begins a bruising pace, getting a sadistic sense of pleasure out of every movement, harsh cry, and chocked sob coming out of his brother's mouth. He continues until he can feel himself getting close.  
The feeling is delightful, and he wants to do something more. Papyrus just really wants to make Sans uncomfortable, that is where he gets a lot of his pleasure from after all. So Papyrus pushes Sans off his dick by the throat. Those last few seconds of pleasure help to convince him that this is an incredibly good idea. "Sit still," Papyrus orders. And sans shifts until his but is on the floor. Good, he knows how to listen still. Perhaps throughout this heat, Papyrus can let him cum once or twice more than absolutely necessary.  
Just for the heck of it, he rubs his dick in the left over tears from Sans's right eye. Once he feels that Sans is thoroughly tense from anticipation, he plunges his pulsing hard cock through his eye socket. It feels so good, having his brother's trembling magic racing around his own. He loves the feeling of futile resistance. So he keeps thrusting harder and faster until he finally releases all over the inside of his brother's skull.  
Papyrus pulls away in temporary satisfaction to see a small dribble of his purple cum leaking out like tears. It's made better when Sans shakes his head in discomfort. That experience was still not enough to make him lose his glowing red hard on, and Papyrus can't help but get behind that. "You're such a little slut for me, I bet you would take anything I give you," there is just a grumbled response coming from Sans.   
Papyrus finds that response to be a bit too disappointing. If anything, the Great Papyrus is certain to always get a response from his partner, even one so weak and useless as this. "Answer me," he growls at the smaller skeleton.  
Sans growls in response. "No, now stop dicking with me. I want to pleasure you, but this talking is getting in the way Boss," he says. The last part is something he might have gotten away with if he hadn't been so insolent with the first. Papyrus grins smugly and restrains his head addled body enough to lean against the couch.   
He gestures to his lap, as Sans sits, dumbfounded on the floor. He looks just like a dog who lost its favorite bone, and Papyrus chuckles internally at the truth of that thought. "Have at it. I want to see if the talents you boast about are enough to work on me even once," Papyrus invites the smaller skeleton.  
"Okay, watch me," Sans says in frustration, and Papyrus enjoys that. It will make it so much nicer to see him fail. Sans crawls into his lap and sinks himself down without any kind of preparation at all. It feels pretty good, having that tight opening squeeze around his cock. Tha pained expression from penetration and the scratches he made earlier only seek to make this hotter. He kind of wants to thrust into that tight heat, but he knows that will equate to a loss on his account.   
Sans seems to pull himself together enough to start moving and he begins bouncing up and down in a way that is actually rather pleasurable. His sharp teeth bite down on a wrist to where his sounds don't escape, and he puts a hand on Papyrus's shoulder to brace his movements. He goes harder and faster, but it kind of stops doing anything for Papyrus. He enjoys the feeling, but it just doesn't fit with his state of mind. So he pushes Sans off with careless fingers.  
He stands up and watches Sans cower, awaiting his punishment. "Lean against the couch with your ass facing me," he growls, and Sans scrambles into position for him. Papyrus takes a moment to admire Sans's thoroughly wrecked ass before plowing in once more. He thrusts roughly, forcing Sans's dick to run against the couch with everything harsh motion.   
He just keeps on tucking Sans into that piece of furniture like the dog he knows his shorter brother is. He feels free to tell him that. He groans as he feels his release nearing. Papyrus speeds up his pacing by a lot, and he does it to the point where he finds them both cuming from the abuse of Sans's ass. They lay there, breathing heavily for a few moments. Sans shifts and groans beneath Papyrus. "Don't think I'm done with you yet, there is still an entire week left," he growls against the smaller skeletons skull. Sans nods in agreement, wiggling his ass a little to try and get them ready for the next round.


End file.
